Christmas Reunion
by x-careless.whisper-x
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have not spoken since they broke up in high school. But when Christmas, meddling friends, a hotel and secret Santas are brought into the picture, they are forced to reunite once again. TxG
1. December 20th

Christmas Reunion

Summary : Gabriella and Troy have not spoken since they broke up in high school. But when Christmas, meddling friends, a hotel and secret Santas are brought into the picture, they are forced to reunite once again.

**Author's note: Some of you might know me from writing 'His Dream Girl', some might not, however I hope you'll all enjoy my new story. **

December 20th, 2009

6:54 PM

Troy anxiously wiped his forehead where sweat was starting to form; he was late. One month ago he had received an invitation for a week spent at Sharpay's parents' hotel and he promised he would come which is why he was currently driving past the speed limit. The time in the email indicated that he should've been there at 5 o'clock and he would've arrived in time hadn't it been for the fact that he slept in and missed his flight.

"Hopefully Zeke learned how to tame her down," he muttered as he thought about his blonde friend.

With College, part-time jobs and distance, he has not seen his best friends from high school for the past year. And to be quite frank he had kind of been avoiding attending the get together they had been organising because he knew one particular person was there. Parking the rented car in the hotel's parking lot, he realised it was deserted except for a few others. He checked the address on the e-mail he had printed out to make sure he was at the right place and realised he was. He felt speechless to see how beautiful and extravagant it looked. The noise of a car door snapping shut made his attention drift away from the building and his heart started to speed up really fast when he caught sight of midnight curls.

"Calm down Troy, you knew she was gonna be here remember? Her name was on the invitation too after all, you know it; you even stared at it for almost an hour. And whatever you're over her, right?" he thought.

However the pang in his heart told him otherwise. Gabriella Montez, 21 like him, a very promising scientist, his high school sweetheart, his childhood best friend, his tutor, his mentor, his rock, his first kiss, his first love, the one he lost his virginity to and the one who broke his heart. His eyes followed her as she stepped in the hotel in shock and it's only when she was inside that he allowed himself to breathe again. He closed his eyes as his heart continued to beat harshly in his rib cage.

"What the hell am I doing here? I'm clearly not ready for this," he mumbled, miserably.

Everything in him told him to just turn around and drive home, but a little part of him, the one belonging to the organ in his chest seemed to beg him to just give this a try, to go in and not be a coward; told him that he needed to face her to be able to move on for once and for all.

"But what if the moment I see her, it'll just remind me how much I love her?" he wondered.

Obtaining absolutely no response from his heart or from his head, Troy knew there was only one solution for this question. So bravely he pushed open his car door and stepped into the cold air. Closing it behind him he made his way to the hotel's main doors like he had seen her doing so moment before. When he opened the door he was met by a nicely decorated lobby with lots of gold and red, for the holidays and he got warm with the heat exulting from the fireplace in the middle. However he found no trace of the hosts.

"I knew I heard the bell ring," a voice declared behind him.

Troy turned around to face the people he was looking for as his face broke into a grin.

"Hey Sharpay," he greeted his old friend bringing her into a hug.

"You're late," Sharpay stated lightly. "But better be late than never, Bolton."

"Sorry, I kind of missed my plane," he explained before turning around to face the blonde's husband and one of his best friend. "Hey Zeke," he greeted while doing their infamous handshake.

"How you doing man? Duke's been treating you well?"

"Sure, only if you exclude the long essays the professors can't stop handing out in hope we drop out," Troy joked.

"I hear ya man, trust me," Zeke chuckled.

"So anyways, welcome to the Evans' hotel Troy," Sharpay said proudly.

"It's really nice, really extravagant," he praised, knowing it would make her happy.

"Thank you. Daddy really did make a great investment when he opened it didn't he."

"Um ya, sure," he replied, to not make her mad. "So anyways, where's everyone else? Or are we the only ones?" He did not feel the need to mention that he had seen the brunette earlier on.

"No everyone's here, they're just in the dining room. We were just finishing eating," Zeke explained. "But don't worry, there is still food left and plus Gab just arrived too so…" his eyes widened when he realised his little slip.

Sharpay's eyes widened slightly also but she tried to play it off casually so she just grabbed the blue eyed boy's arm and said:

"I've missed you Bolton."

"Me too Shar," he smiled.

They both made their ways into the big empty dining room where all his best friends were sitting at one large table in the middle.

"Troy!" Chad yelled out, stopping to eat long enough to do their handshake.

One by one they all got up, the girls kissed him on the cheek and the guys slapped him on the back. Finally it came down to the person he was dreading the most.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella whispered standing in front of him, trying to muster up one of her infamous smile.

He realised that she still looked the same, except her hair was longer and her face more defined. Also, her curves were all in the right places, as much as it shamed him to say so.

"Hey you," he replied softly.

They both just stared at each other not really knowing what to say or do while everybody watched, adding to the awkwardness of the situation. Eventually he brought his arms around her thin body in an uneasy embrace and she patted him on the back in response, both feeling a lot more queasy about the whole situation. Nonetheless they couldn't deny the sparks they both felt when being into each others' arms once again. The hug was brief and when they pulled away the ex-lovers refused to meet each other's gazes and just sat back down like everyone else had done. However Troy was forced to sit across from her so it was hard not to look at her.

Everybody else seemed to fall in an easy conversation about whatever topics they could find but Troy didn't join in, not really feeling well. He realised to his surprise that Gabriella apparently felt the same way 'cause she was silent also. Not wanting to act childish and give her the silent treatment the whole week, he broke the ice.

"So, uh how've you been doing Gabriella?" he inquired, casually.

"Um, good you?" she replied, trying not to look taken back by his acknowledgement.

"Good too, except exams are kind of kicking my ass right now," he admitted, making her smile by his vocabulary that she found was still the same.

"You still at Duke?"

"Yep, still studying to be a doctor too what about you? Still want to be an evil scientist?" he joked, which made her giggle.

"Nah, I changed my course for teaching," she declared taking a sip out of the cup of wine set in front of her.

"Oh really?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "But you always said you wanted to study science."

"Well technically, I'll still be working with science since I want to teach it in school."

"Our school?" to which she just nodded. "Well that's surprising, although I kind of expected it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, back then you always loved to tutor everyone in need and so I always imagined you would become a teacher. But anyways, I know that whatever you do, you'll put your heart in it one hundred and ten percent and become the best."

Gabriella smiled blushing softly, reminiscing him of the old days. He knew it would not be like before, that he could not just kiss her right then to make her blush even more because they were in public, but just for a moment, it felt great to be like this with her; carefree and light. It also made him proud to see that he could still manage to make her turn red.

"So are you taken?" he asked out of the blue and immediately he wanted to take his words back when he saw the tiny sparkle in her eyes fade.

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled, looking down at her hands resting on her laps.

"Oh, uh what's his name?" Troy inquired, trying to swallow the big lump forming into his throat.

"David," she answered, still not meeting his gaze.

He knew by her demeanour that she was in the process of beating herself up interiorly for whatever reason and he shut up, not wanting to make her even more distress than she already was.

"Who wants desert?" Sharpay's voice boomed from the other end of the table seconds later.

When the cake was served, they were back to being silent toward each other, but joined in more with the rest of the group, trying to distract themselves from the person across from them.

10:43 PM

Later on when the group piled up into the living room area where several couches were, the atmosphere became more relaxed and eventually the whole group fell into easy conversations and laughed a lot (although it was probably due to the wine served during that dinner).

"And then my stupid roommate decided it would be hilarious to try to do it too and ended up with his head stuck in the toilet," Chad told the group which made them burst out in laughter. "Stupid kid."

"Hey guys, listen up!" Sharpay interrupted hitting her glass lightly to get everyone's attention. "So welcome to this first of the many Christmas reunions where none of you and I really mean, none of you can't miss. This year to make it fun, we're going to do Secret Santas," she said enthusiastically showing them a fedora hat where little papers with their names on it could be found.

"What are we, 12?" Jason blurted out, jokingly with the group agreeing with him.

"But," Sharpay continued glaring at the interruption. "instead of picking out one person to buy a gift to, it's gonna be two."

"Wait let me get this clear, one person picks two names out of the hat and has to buy them each two gifts?" Chad asked.

"No, one person picks two names out of the hat and has to buy them one gift each," Zeke explained before his wife could.

"But why two?" Taylor inquired.

"It's simple, if you don't like the gift someone buys you; you always have another one to make up for it. Any more questions or can I pass the hat around?"

Upon seeing her getting impatient, they all shook their heads no and each one of them picked out two random papers.

"Oh and no one blurt out the names you got or else we all pass it out again," Sharpay ordered.

"But Sharpay, aren't you a little late about this? I mean, if you'd told us earlier, we could've had time to buy gifts," Kelsi stated.

"Nah, you have all day tomorrow so make good use of it. The price can vary from 5 to 500 dollars and you must wrap it," the blonde clarified making all the boys groaned since none of them could wrap a present decently. "Take a look at the people you picked and tonight start to think about what to buy them. Your room keys are in the lobby and me and Zeke are going to bed so see ya guys tomorrow."

"Good night guys," Zeke declared following his wife.

One by one they all opened the folded papers.

"This is gonna be soo easy!" Jason exclaimed excitedly.

"Ahh shit, I have the person who's the most difficult to buy for," whined Taylor.

Troy curiously opened the first one and was relieved to see: 'Chad'.

"Piece of cake," he thought.

He opened the second one, which basically made his eyes bugged out: 'Gabriella'.

**Um hi! So this story is going to be a 6 shot, I'll post one chapter everyday until Christmas. I know my grammar or my sentence structure might not make sense but it's because my beta's on vacation and my first language is French so bear with me here. **

**So, um review please? I really want to know what you think. **


	2. December 21st

Christmas Reunion

Summary : Gabriella and Troy have not spoken since they broke up in high school. But when Christmas, meddling friends, a hotel and secret Santas are brought into the picture, they are forced to reunite once again.

**Author's note: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and put it on their alerts. Also, thank you Laura for correcting this story even if it's the holidays. I'll give you a big gift. **** Anyways, here's part two. **

December 21st, 2009

3:07 PM

Troy slouched down on one the bench and laid his head in his hands in defeat. For hours now, he had been walking around the Albuquerque mall trying to find Gabriella's gift. It wasn't hard to find her a present, no, it was the opposite actually. In fact, in almost every shop he went he could easily spot something she would like. But the problem was, he actually wasn't sure what approach he should use. If he tried funny, as if to demonstrate that he was her friend and wanted to cheer her up, she would probably be disappointed because it would be something cheap and less than 2 dollars. He for one heard through the grape vine that morning that Gabriella had picked out his name too, so if she bought him something significant and he bought her something "funny", it would just be plain awkward even if she would pretend it wasn't a big deal. But on the other hand, if he got her something significant, it would be even more awkward because it would show that he still loved her, or something crazy like that, and was still willing to sacrifice a big chunk of money on her.

"Hey man, how's the shopping going?" Chad greeted sitting beside him, looking cheerful.

"Bad," Troy grunted without lifting his head from his hands. "What about you?"

"I'm dooonnee!" his friend exclaimed happily. "Need help?"

"Um not… actually I do. What do you buy your ex girlfriend for Christmas?" he inquired, knowing that he had nothing to lose after all.

"Oh, you got Gabi, huh?" he grimaced. "Shit, that's hard. 'Cause if you buy her something funny, she'll think you're making fun of her and if you buy her something expensive…"

"She'll think I'm still in love with her, I know," the blue eyed boy completed in a sigh. "That's the problem dude, either way it's gonna make things awkward between us."

"You're screwed," he agreed.

"Gee what a way to cheer a guy up," he muttered sarcastically.

"Well I can't exactly lie and say that it's a piece of cake, now can I?" he replied. "Anyways, you know what I think?" and before he could have a chance to answer said: "I think you should talk to her."

"Talk to Gabriella?"

"Yes, you know, to make things clear between you guys."

"So what, I just go up to her and say: 'So I was wondering, what do you want for Christmas, not because I'm supposed to buy you something, but you know, just out of the blue?'"

"No, I meant like talk to her sneakily, try to find one way or another where she think you two are in term of relationship," Chad elaborated, only to earn a blank look from his friend. "Or you can always spy on her, try to see what kind of gift she's buying you and based yours off of that," he sighed.

Troy's eyes perked up, why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

"That's perfect! Dude, you actually became smarter," he praised.

"Um, thanks. I guess going out with the genius that is Taylor really paid off huh?" he replied ironically.

"Do you think she's still here?"

"Who, my girl?"

"No, mine." Both sets of eyes widen as he said that. "I mean, Gabriella. Of course I mean Gabriella. I mean, she's not uh mine. Um anymore that is," he rambled.

"You know what, I think I saw her going inside the small bookstore beside Abercrombie but that was 10 minutes ago, so I don't know," he answered his previous question, trying to let slide his friend's slip.

"Worth a shot. Alright, see ya man. I owe you."

Hurriedly, Troy got up and darted toward the shop. Even if he had not set foot in this mall in almost one year and a half, he could never forget the emplacement of the only book store. How could he? After all, throughout their numerous hangouts at this place, Gabriella had always ended up dragging him there. When he reached it, he evidently spotted the brunette who was in the midst of holding two books side by side, looking deep in concentration. He smiled as he recalled that it was the face she harboured when she was in the middle of a dilemma. He felt nostalgic when he realised this hadn't changed and he still found her uber cute.

"Ah shit, I got an idea. If she buys the first one, I'll just buy her the second one and if it's the second, I'll get her the first. That's perfect," he thought, excitedly.

Wanting to take a better look at the covers, he stepped into the store, walking furthest from her possible so she would not spot him and dashed into the alley beside hers. Luckily for him, the bookshelves didn't have a back drop, so all he had to do was take off some books from the shelves and he could see her perfectly. The first one was called: Dear John, by Nicholas Sparks and the second one was…

"Can I help you with anything, Sir?"

Troy jumped in surprise hitting the shelf on top of the one he was peeking from with his head in the process. He turned around swiftly, red in embarrassment to face the employee who was looking at him with an amused expression.

"Ehm, no, I'm just looking. Thank you," he stammered, refusing to meet her eyes.

"That's what I can see, although here we don't sell women but books," she teased, making him reddened even more.

"Uh, I know. Ehm, sorry," he said before placing back the books on the shelves to dash away quickly.

He walked rapidly until he couldn't hear the woman's giggles anymore; he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"She thought I was checking out Gabriella. She thought I was just a lovestruck creep who, when I like someone, I spy on them through a bookshelf. Pffft what the fuck she's just my ex, damn it," he grumbled all the way to the food court where he just sat down at the nearest table head in hands.

Not even seconds later, he heard the sound of a chair being moved, but he refused to look up even if he knew someone was sitting across from him.

"So, you were checking me out huh?" the person said.

His eyes widened and he prayed to himself that it was not who he thought it was. Cautiously he peeked through his fingers and wanted to die once again when he realised it was the person he thought it was.

"Uggh," he groaned, closing his fingers in front of his eyes again, making her giggle.

"Aww Troy, it's okay. No need to be embarrassed, after all it's not the first time it happened," Gabriella replied lowering his hands with hers so she could see his face.

"I know, last time was when we were in middle school and I was trying to buy you your birthday present," he replied, smiling lightly.

"And you probably did this for a whole bunch of other times in elementary school, for exactly the same purpose," she added. "I know 'cause whenever I would open your gift it would be the exact same book I was looking at the day before."

"Well, it worked, 'cause that way I was sure you would like it."

"Very true, but just in case you might have picked up on your old habit," she showed him her purchases, which were the two books she was looking at earlier. "I bought both of them. But you know, I wouldn't have done that if the girl you were talking to wouldn't have told me that 'some cute guy was checking me out from across the alley behind me'."

"Damn saleswoman," he grumbled, which only made her laugh.

"It's okay, TB, now you can try to find me something more original," she replied using his old nickname.

"Wait, you know that I picked your name out of the hat?" he inquired, genuinely confused.

"Well of course, it was pretty obvious when you almost fainted yesterday as you saw my name on the paper," she shrugged. "And it's not like you don't know that I picked your name too."

"Um about that, may I know what you bought me?" Troy asked.

"Do you think I'll really tell you? Pfft, Bolton, you need to be more patient."

"Awww come on, you can tell me. You don't even have to show it to me and I won't tell Sharpay about it, I swear."

"Ehm let me think… NO! I will not let you be sneaky on me and try to base your present off mine."

"Well, how do you know I didn't buy it yet? What makes you think that I just want to see if you still know me as well as before?" he replied smoothly, trying to make her buy his lie.

"Don't even try. I know you're lying. Your left eyebrow still twitches when you do. So, for now I'll leave you to try to figure out what gift to buy your ex girlfriend."

And just like that, she left him in shocked that she still knew him so well.

6:17 PM

"So how'd my plan work?" Chad hissed quietly when they were all sitting around the dining table later that night.

"Like a charm," Troy replied sarcastically. "No, really, I got caught."

"By who? The security guard?"

"Worse. Gabriella."

"Ohh snap, how did she react?"

"She knew all along I was trying to base off my gift off of hers and bought herself the gift I was about to get her."

Chad burst out laughing at his friend's distraught expression, attracting everybody else's attention.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asked.

"Oh my God, that's fucking hilarious man!" the bushy haired boy continued slapping Troy on the back.

"Oh, it's nothing, Chad just drank too much wine is all," Troy answered the group, trying to take away the attention from them.

"You… got… caught…by your ex!!! AHAHAHA!!!"

"Shut up Chad!" he growled, ashamed beyond hell.

"Gabriella what did you do?" Sharpay asked amusedly to the girl beside her.

9:38 PM

"Thank God, Chad's asleep," Troy declared taking a seat beside Kelsi.

"Yeah, he fell like a mass when he got to our bed," Taylor admitted.

"Anyways, I'm so glad today's over. I really felt like it would last forever," the blue eyed boy said.

"Speaking about that, did you find my gift yet?" Gabriella joined in.

"Yeah," he mumbled closing his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Do you want to exchange them tonight?"

"No!" Troy burst out, snapping his eyes open.

"That's what I thought," the brunette replied amusedly, having seen through his lie.

"Alright, listen up kids," Sharpay said coming into the room. "Tomorrow and the day after we're staying into a ski resort in Colorado so that means I expect you to be up and ready with your things in the lobby at 7 sharp."

"Why in Colorado?" Jason asked. "Aren't there any other closer ski resort in here?"

"Do I need to justify myself to you every time Jason?" the blonde questioned annoyed.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, one, it's because Colorado has the better ski lodge and two, it was too late to book us in New Mexico," she explained. "Which means, you get up at 5, we eat at 6 and we leave at 7. If you want to sleep in 'til 6 tomorrow, you better start packing tonight. Anymore questions?" Sharpay asked glaring at the curious boy, daring him to mess with her.

"No, I've got no more," he answered slightly scared by her dirty look.

**Don't be afraid to revi****ew and comment on this chapter, it makes writing this story easier when you do! **


	3. December 22nd

Christmas Reunion

Summary : Gabriella and Troy have not spoken since they broke up in high school. But when Christmas, meddling friends, a hotel and secret Santas are brought into the picture, they are forced to reunite once again.

**Author's note: Sorry if the time distance**** between Albuquerque and Colorado isn't right. I looked it up on Google and it said it was a 6 hour drive. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from High School Musical or anything you might recognise. **

December 22nd, 2009

6:54 AM

Troy hurriedly ran across his hotel room trying to find his second boot. He knew he had 6 minutes to spare, or more like 4 since the 2 others were the time it took for him to get to the lobby. Every 5 seconds he would check the alarm clock beside his bed to see if a minute had passed by since the last time he had looked.

6:55 AM

His heart started to beat faster and he rummaged even more desperately, knowing that Sharpay would kill him if he was even one minute late. Something on the ground attracted his attention, he dived for it and stared at the picture he usually kept in his wallet; a picture of Gabriella when they were in their senior year. Man, she looked hot.

6:56 AM

His eyes widened. Shit. He had wasted a precious minute by staring at the damn photograph. He shoved it in his dark jeans and started his frenetic search once again.

"Bolton, get your ass down here!" Sharpay said in the intercom of the hotel.

"I know I know, that's what I'm trying to do," he mumbled.

"NOW!!!"

He jumped in shock at her loud voice.

6:57 AM

"Ah HA!" he yelled in triumph founding what he was looking for. "Now, where are my gloves?"

6:59 AM

"Screw this, I'll just buy a pair there."

Troy dashed through the wide hallways, basically fell down the stairs, just to get to the lobby before the clock would hit 00. When he got there, it was empty. He ran outside and saw a big van just about to close the door. He sprinted and got in before it fully closed. As the door closed, he breathed out in relief, he had made it through.

"Why d'you run Bolton? We would've waited for you if you needed another minute," Sharpay stated from the front seat, making everybody else laugh.

He only rolled his eyes, and took a seat beside Gabriella in the last row. She smiled at him as a greeting and he returned it, gladly. Coming here, he had really thought it would be awkward being with her. He thought that the whole week would be filled with cold silences between them and avoided gazes, but he had been wrong. Yes, they have dated and yes they have broke up, but he had forgotten that most of all, they were best friends and had known each other for practically all their lives. He was happy to have been proven wrong because, the fact was, he really enjoyed being able to joke with her again. She was the one who knew him the most, so it always was easy with her.

"Couldn't find your hat?" she inquired.

"Nah one of my boots, that I managed to find, thankfully. And my gloves, that I still have no idea where they could be," he replied. "But I'll just buy another pair when we get there. What about you? I bet you were in the lobby 30 minutes before 7, right?"

"Yup, that's because I laid out all what I was looking for yesterday night before going to bed."

"Always so organised, I see."

"You bet."

"I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas," Chad started to sing loudly.

"And a happy new year," everyone else chimed in.

1:13 PM

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Sharpay screeched loudly when she spotted the lodge.

Everybody woke up groaning. For the first hour they just sang Christmas songs back to back, but eventually they fell asleep one by one, their lack of sleep finally catching up with them. Troy and Gabriella had been the last ones to drift off but in the mean time, they caught up with each other's lives quietly.

"Must you always scream?" Kelsi snapped.

"Of course, it just adds a spark to the atmosphere don't ya think?"

"If you say so," the other girl grumbled.

When the van parked, they all took out their overnight bags and walked quietly to the main desk to sign in. However, as soon as they were settled, they all ran out outside to check out the hills covered in sparkling snow. There were many who were sliding down on skis or snowboards, looking like they were having the time of their lives.

"I have to try this," Taylor declared looking at the snowboarders.

"Same," Kelsi said.

Hurriedly the gang went back inside to rent the equipments required.

"So, what d'ya want to do first?" Troy asked Gabriella when it was almost their turn.

"I want to snowboard, I've never done it before," she admitted.

"I can teach you if you want," he suggested.

"Nah, I don't want to make you stick around in the beginner's lane. Plus there are some hot instructors around here," Gabriella joked.

"I thought you were taken," he stated bitterly.

But as soon as he said it he wanted to take it back, because he saw the spark in her eyes fade away like the first day he got at the hotel when he mentioned her relationship status.

"I am, but doesn't mean I can't look," she said, defensively.

The blue eyed boy sighed knowing he should've kept his mouth shut as she walked away from him.

2:34 PM

"Oh CRAPPP!!!" yelled Sharpay loosing her balance only to fall face first in the snow where she proceeded to roll all the way down.

All the boys burst out laughing as they watched from the sidelines. For over half an hour now the girls have been trying to master the art of standing up on a moving board while the boys have been going up and down expertly. Right now they were currently taking a break by the beginner's lane to check out the girls' progressions.

"Hey, Bolton, tell me, how are things with Gab?" Zeke inquired casually.

"Good, I mean, it really feels like the old days," Troy answered, not taking his eyes off the small hill.

Zeke and Chad shared a look.

"Are you guys, you know, back together?" the later asked.

"No," he replied slowly, a look of hurt passing in front of his eyes. "I mean, we're back to being best friends."

"Ahh come on just friends? Not even friends with benefits?" Jason joked.

"No joke man, if you two get together again, we don't have any problem with it."

"It's over between us, guys," the blue eyed boy interrupted, not wanting to hear them talk to him as if they were still a possibility. "She dumped me, she moved on and so did I. So I don't get why you're still dwelling on the past when we're both over it."

"Chill man, we didn't mean to make ya mad… We just, wanted to let you know," Chad assured.

"Can we go snowboard again?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Chad retaliated. "But just for the record, you and I both know that it's far from over. And believe what you want, but you didn't move on and I don't think she ever did either."

4:27 PM

"You're so cute Trevor!"

"Ehm, my name's Troy, Stacy," the blue eyed boy replied annoyed.

"Hey TB who's this?" Gabriella inquired running over to him, eyes squinted.

"She's…"

"his new girlfriend. For the trip at least. Who are you?" Stacy answered, clutching his arm tightly.

"His girlfriend outside the trip," she replied in a snotty tone, much to his surprise.

"No you're not, I've been watching him all day and if he would've been your man, you wouldn't have left him out of your sight."

"First of all, I am not the kind of girlfriend that doesn't trust her man enough to let him do his own thing and secondly, why do you want to take another girl's boyfriend?"

Troy grinned at his ex; he loved to see her worked up like this.

"Now, can you leave?" the brunette snapped.

"I don't get what you see in her," Stacy declared to Troy, disgustedly but nonetheless left.

"Thanks," he said to his saviour. "I tried getting her off my back the whole day and she wouldn't leave me alone."

"No problem; it was fun. It reminded me of the past."

"Yeah, me too."

7:15 PM

After a scrumptious dinner, the group stepped into the 'best part of the whole lodge' according to Sharpay. It was a vast room with lots of windows, tables, a big stage, a karaoke machine and was crowded with people from every age.

"Ooh party," Jason said excitedly. "Come Kelsi, let's dance!" he continued dragging his girlfriend along.

Soon, everybody departed in the different areas of the place and Troy and Gabriella were left alone.

"Wanna find a place to sit?" she asked.

"Sure."

They settled onto a brown couch in the middle of the room and watched the party for a while.

"So, how do you like snowboarding so far?" he wondered.

"Meh, it's fun, but really hard. I like skiing far better," she admitted. "I don't get how you guys can do it without falling."

"And I don't get how you can ski without tripping every five seconds," he retorted. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead, but if it's too personal, I won't answer."

"Okay. Um," he started but stopped short when he couldn't really find a proper way to formulate his question.

"Yes?"

"Why d'you break up with me?" he finally asked, going straight to the point.

She looked down, obviously shaken up by his question. However, Troy did not take it back because he really wanted an answer.

"Do you really think that now is the right time for this?" she whispered softly still not meeting his gaze.

"When else?"

"… Don't you think it's too late now? Have you ever thought just maybe that there's no point into us getting into the details of what we used to be? Because either way, it's not going to get us back together."

"But, I need to know! Gabriella, I've been beating myself up for years trying to figure out what I did wrong, to make you leave me! You broke my heart; don't you think I deserve to know why?"

"It's too late, Troy. You're too late," she muttered.

"When else could I have? Yesterday? The day before?" he responded starting to get frustrated with her lack of cooperation.

"When I called you two weeks after I broke up with you!" she exclaimed, infuriated.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember; I left you two messages. One on your cell and one at your parents'," Gabriella explained, icily. "I told you I wanted to see you and clear things up, I told you I was gonna wait for you at our spot at 8 o'clock that night. I waited three hours only to realise that you would never come."

His eyes widened and he felt like throwing up. He remembered that day; he did see her name flash across his cell phone's screen and on his answering machine. That day, he was angry beyond hell at her for breaking up with him and instead of listening to her message, deleted it.

"Gabriella I…"

However he was interrupted when a bright light laid over them. He blinked confusedly when everybody started clapping and cheering and dragged them up on stage where two mikes were.

"Woohoo! You can do it guys!" Sharpay screamed loudly from the front row, confirming that she was the one who suggested their names to the MC.

"A duet. Perfect, just freaking perfect," Troy thought bitterly.

The first notes of the song started to play and he froze as he recognised the melody. Thankfully, he wasn't the first one to start singing.

(_Italic_=Gabriella

**Bold**=Troy

Underlined=Both)

_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
I never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinkin' back to where we started,  
And how we lost all that we are._

Gabriella sung and it made him smile to see that her voice was even more beautiful than he remembered.

**We were young and times were easy,  
But I could see it's not the same,  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change,**

It squeezed his heart when he realised just how much the lyrics fitted their situation perfectly.

**And I don't want to lose her,  
Don't wanna let her go,**

He dared to look at his companion cautiously to see if she felt the same way toward the song.

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone,_

She sung looking at him softly and hearing her sing those words made the revelation she said earlier even more real to him.

**Flooded with all this pain ,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her ,**

He executed the following lines of the chorus, meaning every words. And looking into each others' eyes, they finished the chorus together:

Like I did before the storm.

As if they were back to their senses, they snapped their attentions solely on the screen where the lyrics were showing.  
**  
With every strike of lightning,**  
_Comes a memory that lasts,_  
And not a word is left unspoken,  
As the thunder starts to crash,

_Maybe I should give up._

She stared at him as she sang that line, making him know that this is what she was wondering. As the chorus started they both locked eyes once again and Troy realised that like him, they only held pain and regret.

_I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if it's over,  
Cause I will leave you alone,_  
**Flooded with all this pain ,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,**

Like I did before the storm.

By then her eyes started to get teary and she closed her eyelids to stop them from coming out.

_Trying to keep the lights from going out_ ,

It moved him to hear the powerful intensity in her voice as she sang that line.

_  
_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart,  
We always say,  
A heart is not a whole ,  
Without the one who gets you through the storm,

He swallowed harshly feeling the familiar feeling of tears wanting to fall from his eyes; the song taking its full effect on him. Luckily there was only one last chorus left.

Standin' out in the rain,  
Knowing that it's really over,  
Please don't leave me alone.  
I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold you ,  
Like I did before the storm.  


They sang loudly, holding the last note longer than they ever thought they could, their gazes never leaving one other. For some reason, Troy was not ashamed to let the crowd see his tears because, in fact, the only person that he cared if they saw was also crying.

_Yeah  
_Like I did before,  
The storm.

As the last line ended, the crowd exploded in applause and cheers. He was taken back by their enthusiasm and surprised that everyone else in the room had realised that what they just did was more than just singing. He turned toward Gabriella and sent her a small smile which she returned.

-

**The song Troy and Gabriella performed is called: Before the Storm, by Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas. **

**I know I'm late, I should've posted yesterday, but truthfully I wasn't really feeling up to it. Guys, would you tell me if something is wrong with this story? I'm racking my brain to see what I could've done wrong. Also, if you have any ideas you want to see in this story, I'm really open to suggestions.**

**Review please. **


	4. December 23rd

Christmas Reunion

Summary : Gabriella and Troy have not spoken since they broke up in high school. But when Christmas, meddling friends, a hotel and secret Santas are brought into the picture, they are forced to reunite once again.

**Author's note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! **

December 23rd, 2009

3:06 AM

Troy yawned loudly as he walked outside the cabin he was sharing with Kelsi, Jason and Gabriella. He tightened the coat he was wearing as he was met by the cold winter air and made his way toward the main lodge, which he knew was empty. Not being able to fall asleep that night, he had decided that there was no point in staying in bed. Pulling the door open, he switched on the lights so he could see better and almost jumped out of his skin when he realised there was another person in the room.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" he asked.

She was sitting on one of the couches sipping on a cup of hot chocolate.

"I couldn't get to sleep," she admitted plainly.

"Same," he said in return settling in the chair across from her. "I just couldn't get that song out of my head."

"Ditto. Did any of them explain to you why they choose that song for us?" Gabriella asked.

"Not really, after our 'performance' I kind of left before they could've caught up with me. You?"

"Yeah. Taylor, told me it's because they were getting fed up with us trying to hide behind our friendship to avoid talking about the 'important subject' a.k.a. our break up. And because of that, and I quote 'they decided to make us sing this song so we couldn't ignore it anymore.'"

"But that's really none of their business if we want to talk about it or not," he protested.

"I know, but come on TB, you know how our friends are. They love to meddle into our relationship business and take it way more personally than we do. You had to suspect that at one point they would do something like that, didn't you?"

"I guess, but this is our break up from each other, not theirs. We have the right to choose which way to take it, not them."

Gabriella just shrugged in response and took a sip out of her drink.

"Can I tell you something?" he said and when she nodded continued. "The reason I haven't been to Albuquerque for 1 year and a half is because I was afraid to run into you."

"I… kind of expected it yeah," she admitted. "And you know, it's kind of the same thing for me, although I've visited my mom every once in a while, but still, I was scared to see you again."

"But, it's not because I didn't want to see you again because I hated you, no, I was afraid- scratch that- terrified, because I knew if we met up again, I would," his voice dropped a little. "fall in love with you all over again. And this time it would kill me to lose you, because I already lost you once."

The brunette just looked at him speechless, not quite knowing how to respond to that.

"I know you have a boyfriend and I know you moved on, but I just wanted to let you know."

"… And did your suspicion ended up to be true?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I think I never even stopped being in love with you."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times only to finally say:

"I… Me and David are on the verge of breaking up. Before coming to the hotel, we had this huge fight and I almost didn't come. I… I don't know, he told me that I should go and when I'd come back, we could figure things out. But, one of the reasons why it's not working out is because we both used each other as a rebound to get over our exes. He got over her, but he said that he realised I didn't. And I told him he was wrong and would prove him so by facing you."

She refused to meet his eyes.

"I guess he was right after all," she whispered.

Troy felt a swell of hope starting to build in his chest and felt like kissing her on the spot. However, he knew better than to do so when she looked as tortured as she did now.

"I'd better get back, get some sleep if I want to stand on my skis later. So, I'll see ya later," he declared getting up, knowing she wanted to be alone.

On his way out, he rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to indicate that he was there if she needed anything.

8:12 AM

"Ready, set, GO!!!" the instructor yelled.

Troy and Gabriella started sliding down the hill at a great speed, using their sticks to manoeuvre around the trees, both head to head. They were both determined to win, although Troy knew he would lose since she was the ski expert between the two. The group had decided to do a friendly competition between the guys and the girls and both, being the best, were the representative of their respective genders.

"Hey would you look at that, I might have a shot at winning this," he thought when he realised he hadn't tripped or crashed into a tree yet.

He took a glance at his competitor, although he shouldn't have because next thing he knew he lost his balance and stumbled over his own skis making him fall head first onto the ground. He rolled for a while until he hit something solid that he knew was a tree.

"Hummff," he groaned.

Fortunately, he was at the extremity of the forest beside the trail or else he would've gotten hurt. He saw the brunette changing her path to come near him and stopped herself by grabbing a tree.

"Are you…"

She interrupted herself when she tripped and fell on top of him. However she didn't have enough time to put her hands on the ground to stop her fall and her lips ended up on his. A jolt of electricity passed through his body at her contact and his immediate reaction was to kiss her back. Seconds later she pulled away, looking horrified at what just happened.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, eyes wide in shock.

He only wrapped his arms around the middle of her back to stop her from getting up.

"Don't move," he whispered. "Just stay with me."

"Troy," she said softly looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Shh," he interrupted her. "We have the next three days to talk, can't we just enjoy this?"

"Okay," she gave in, laying her head on his chest.

9:07 AM

"HAHA GOTCHA!" yelled Sharpay triumphantly as the big snowball hit Chad on the back of his head.

Immediately he scooped up a handful of snow and started chasing his rival. For the past 10 minutes the girls and the guys have been competing against one other with a snowball fight. Chucking snow, dumping in coats, snowballs in the face; everything was permitted and the team who was drier won. Gabriella chuckled as she watched it all unfolding from behind the tree where she was hiding.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed when she felt a cold fluffy substance trailing down her back.

She turned around sharply to come face to face with her ex who wasn't even trying to muffle his laughter.

"You think this is funny?!" she barked, trying to look menacing although she was joking. "I'll show you funny!"

He chuckled some more as she chased him around the pine trees and fell when she suddenly jumped on his back.

"Hoomff," he groaned falling in the white ground.

She got up giggling maniacally.

"Twice a day, that's a record!" she exclaimed.

"I'll get you for this Montez!" he threatened before running after her.

All around them a similar scenario was occurring but eventually the guys managed to get the upper hand when they cornered the girls on some snow-less territory.

"Be prepared to get soaked girls," Jason smirked snowball aimed at them.

"Any last words before being declared losers?" Zeke inquired.

The young women all looked at each other and without any other word they charged at the guys before they had a chance to realise what was happening. The males fell down in a thud and their rivals wasted no time piling them with snow. As Troy tried to get up to get away from the missiles, he was stopped by Gabriella straddling him, holding a snowball.

"Do you surrender?" she asked seriously.

"Never," he answered but as he tried to roll them around, she shoved her handful into his face.

"Surrender."

"Pff never," he grimaced spitting it out.

She grabbed another handful and smashed it on his face.

"You can make me eat snow all day Gab but it's gonna take a lot more for me to ever surrender."

Using another strategy, the brunette grabbed him by the collar of his coat and whispered in his ear:

"Surrender and I'll give you a massage when we get back."

She pulled away, eyebrow raised and he started to feel excitement going through his body at her suggestion.

"You got me Montez! I surrender!" he exclaimed to the others his eyes never leaving hers.

All around him he heard his buddies groaned knowing that if one of them gave up, they lost automatically while the girls cheered loudly, high fiving each other.

"Good choice TB," Gabriella praised softly, getting up from him.

She handed him her hand to help him get on his feet and he took it gladly.

"I better get that massage Montez," Troy whispered.

1:02 PM

"Where the hell is Sharpay?" Troy asked as he and the others were all in the lodge's lobby.

"What a hypocrite. She tells us that she'll kill us if we're not standing here at exactly 1 o'clock and she's late herself," Kelsi joked.

After the snowball fight, they had snowboarded and skied before eating lunch and packing up to leave for the Evans' hotel.

"Oh there she is!" Chad pointed out as the blonde ran in with something in her hand.

"I thought we had to be here at one o'clock sharp Shar?" Jason stated.

"Yeah, where were you?" Taylor inquired.

"I had to get this before leaving," Sharpay declared showing them a CD case.

"What is it?"

"The video of the karaoke Troy and Gabriella did last night."

The two people concerned shared a look of embarrassment.

"Why d'you want to take it back with us?" Zeke wondered.

"Yeah, the video was just of us bawling on stage while trying to sing," Gabriella added.

"What are you sayin'? You guys were cuuutee! It felt like we were in high school again."

7: 20 PM

"Guys, WAKE UP!" snapped Sharpay when they finally reached the hotel.

"Stop yelling," Taylor whined.

**Next chapter, the breakup will be explained. **

**Review. **


	5. December 24th

Christmas Reunion

Summary : Gabriella and Troy have not spoken since they broke up in high school. But when Christmas, meddling friends, a hotel and secret Santas are brought into the picture, they are forced to reunite once again.

**Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **

December 24th, 2009

10:10 AM

"Hey Shar, what have you planned for the day?" Jason inquired stuffing a piece of waffle into his mouth during breakfast the following morning.

"I don't know, I was thinking that we should just relax today. You know, lounge by the giant indoor pool and just do nothing. Also if you have last minute shopping to do, now's the time," she answered.

"Sounds good to me," Chad declared.

"Hey, when are your parents coming tomorrow?" Zeke asked, changing the subject.

"Around dinner time," Taylor answered.

"Same."

"Ditto."

Everybody confirmed.

"Hey have you guys seen Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Not really, last time I've seen her she was talking on her cell and then she locked herself in her room," Kelsi answered.

"Yeah, I saw her too. To me she looked upset but maybe she was just tired," Taylor stated.

"Are you guys done with breakfast?" Sharpay asked and when they all nodded declared. "Let's hit the pool. Troy go get Gabriella."

"Sure," the blue eyed boy accepted, eager to go check on the girl who have been plaguing his mind all morning.

10:23 AM

"I thought I told you to get Gabi?" Sharpay inquired when they were all reunited in the pool.

"I did and she told me she was gonna come," Troy replied, confused.

Suddenly they heard the door open and he was breathless when Gabriella emerged in a red bikini and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Kill me now. Years have done her so good!" he thought as he eyed up and down the brunette's curvy frame.

"No drool is allowed in the pool," Sharpay declared drily jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

He became crimson when he heard all his friends laugh. Luckily for him, his ex didn't seem to have heard it. Nonetheless he didn't take his eyes off her and when she bent down to lay her towel on the ground, he felt something. Thank God, he was in the pool!

"Ewww Bolton has a boner!!!" cried out Chad loudly, making everyone scurry away from him.

"I do not have a boner Danforth," he hissed, stiffly. "Now shut up you guys, she's coming out way."

"Hi Gabriella," Taylor greeted a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Hey," the girl responded distractedly jumping in the water.

"Damn Gab, I didn't seem it was possible but, damn, you got even hotter," Jason stated, saying what all the males in the group were thinking.

"Yeah, even if I don't see you like that, I realised it too," Chad admitted.

"Well um thanks guys," the brunette replied, weirded out.

"Hey Chad, I'll race you!" Zeke declared and the two went off to the shallow end.

Once everybody dispersed and they were alone, Troy turned to her and asked the question he had been dying to ask since that morning.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. So, if I recall correctly, I did promise you a massage didn't I?" she said changing the subject. "Are you up for it now?"

"You should know that I always want a massage from you," the blue eyed boy answered coyly.

She went behind him and slowly started to caress his shoulders and his neck in a tantalizing manner.

"Oh daamnn Gab, that's so good," he moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Back in the days where they were dating, massages played an important role in their relationship. When he was stressed-out because of basketball or school, all it took was Gabriella's magical fingers to cheer him up.

"I can see that," she replied smirking.

When she stopped, he felt more relaxed than he'd ever had in the past year.

"You still have angels' fingers Gab," he declared, gently. "Thanks, I've missed this."

"No problem. You seemed tense, so I wanted to calm you," Gabriella shrugged.

"I haven't had one of those magical massages since like forever."

"And I haven't given one to anyone for what seems like forever."

"Wait, don't you do that to your boyfriend?" he inquired confusedly, making her eyes dropped.

"Massages are something between you and me, I didn't feel like doing it to anyone else," she whispered.

"It's not like I'm against you having a love life that doesn't include me. So you can do whatever you want to that David guy," Troy said stiffly.

"Can you stop mentioning him please?" she pleaded.

"Why? I'm confused, it seems like you still feel committed to me, yet you're going out with him. What the hell is up with that?" he asked in a more offensive tone than he'd intended.

"I'm not committed to you!" she exclaimed, starting to get mad.

"Yeah? Well then why don't you give him one of your massages huh? Because they're reserved to me? Gab, you don't have me anymore, it's not fair to him if he doesn't get the same treatment that I did!"

"Shut the fuck up okay, you don't know anything," she hissed lowly.

"Do you love him?" he saw her swallow harshly. "Do you?!"

"It's none of your business!" she cried out, angry tears falling from her eyes.

"You don't, because you still love me, right?" he guessed, bitterly.

"Stop," she hissed.

"You know I still love you, but what I don't get is why won't you break up with him if you feel the same about me? Tell me Gab, why won't you?!" he yelled, frustrated. "I fucking love you and it fucking kills me to know I can't be with you because you don't want to let go of your boyfriend."

"SHUT UP!!!" she screamed. "Just shut up, Bolton."

"Why should I Gabriella? It's my fucking heart you're playing with!" he growled.

"HE BROKE UP WITH ME!!!" Gabriella exclaimed, tears falling even more heavily from her eyes. "Is that what you wanted to hear? David dumped me. Because he knows I don't love him. Happy now?"

Troy's anger melted away and his eyes widened in terror at his mistake.

"I… Of course not. Gabriella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have," he started.

"Save it Troy," she interrupted him. "For years now I've been filling up numerous photo albums with pictures of us you used to take with that small camera of yours. I haven't placed any since the day we broke up. In the back of my mind I always hoped we would get back together and one day I would be able to fill tons more photo albums of our lives together. But now, I'm starting to realise that it'll never happen and it fucking sucks that you don't seem to realise that at all."

She got out of the pool, grabbed her towel and as she was about to get out of the room he called out:

"I won't ever stop believing in us Gabriella!"

"Well, you should," she stated softly before walking away.

3:04 PM

Troy closed the door behind him sighing in relief to have made it before the snowstorm started. For the hours following their argument, he had just cruised along the familiar Albuquerque streets in his car, singing along to the songs he knew at the top of his lungs, trying to distract himself. He passed a hand through his shaggy hair and made his way to his hotel room where he let himself fall on his bed hoping that the next time he would open his eyes this whole holiday gathering would be over.

3:48 PM

Troy fell out of his bed when he heard someone banging on his door, frantically.

"Troy, please. Open up," he heard Gabriella say in a small voice. "I know you're mad at me but please can you let me in? Please, there's no light and I'm… scared."

He turned the doorknob and came face to face with the brunette who was shaking in fright.

"Come in," he said and she eagerly obliged. "There's no electricity?"

"No, because of the snowstorm. I'm sorry for barging in, I just… it's just so dark out. And, with everybody else gone…" she declared lamely.

"It's okay I don't mind," he replied. "Are you cold?"

"A little, the heater's off."

Not needing another word, he gave her his sweater and she snuggled into it comfortably.

"Thank you Troy," she said grateful sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Still scared of the dark?"

"Yeah, I don't think it'll ever stop," she stated.

He nodded and walked toward the night table beside his bed to take out 3 candles and placed them in different parts of the room before lighting them up with his lighter.

"Better now?" he inquired gently.

"Yeah," she confirmed sending him a small smile. "I feel weird to ask you this, but can we cuddle until the light comes on?"

He lied down against the bedpost comfortably.

"Just come here, Montez," he said.

She climbed in his embrace like she had done so much in the past and they just stayed there in silence, watching the fire melting the wax from the candle.

"I was pregnant," Gabriella declared softly breaking the comfortable silence.

"What?"

"In our freshmen year in College, I was pregnant," she said again looking at him.

"With me?" Troy inquired.

"Of course. But I lost it," she continued. "I had a premature miscarriage. The doctors said it could happen."

"We were going to have a baby? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were at Duke working your ass off to be a doctor and I was waiting for the next time we would meet up to tell you. But then, when that day came, I had just learned I lost it and I just… couldn't stay with you knowing I failed you."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost our child Troy. I lost the kid we made together," she whispered the memory bringing tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella, it wasn't your fault. Gosh, things like that happen even to the best of us, trust me, it's not your fault."

"I thought you were going to hate me and why wouldn't you? I hated myself too. So when you came I…"

"Broke things off with me," he concluded to which she just miserably nodded.

He brought her closer and let her cry in his chest.

"You should've told me, I would've stood by you, we could've gone through this together," he mumbled against her hair, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I wanted to, but you didn't come when I called you," she stated.

"I'm not going to lie Gab, when you left me I was a wreck. For the following months Coach had to put me on the bench because I played so badly. It took me over 8 months to be able to function again without you and still to this day, I am still not over you. You may have stopped filling up your photo albums, but I stopped taking pictures. There were no memories I wanted to keep when you weren't there. If it took me 8 months to go back to living, imagine how I was barely 2 weeks after you left me."

"It would have changed a lot of things if I had just driven straight to your campus and told you, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And now it's too late."

"Why do you say it's too late Gab?"

"Because I told you, I just got out of a relationship."

"Where there was no love no less," he said bitterly. "You know what I think is the real reason of your refusal?"

"What?"

"I think you're just afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of falling in love with me again."

"And that's where you're wrong. I'm not afraid to fall in love with you again; I'm scared that this time if we do get back together and you leave me, I won't be able to pick myself up afterward."

- - -

**Originally I had plan to post this chapter yesterday so the last chapter would be today, for Christmas, but since I got delayed, I unfortunately had to publish this depressing chapter. **

**Hope you all have a merry Christmas. **

**Review please. **


	6. December 25th

Christmas Reunion

Summary : Gabriella and Troy have not spoken since they broke up in high school. But when Christmas, meddling friends, a hotel and secret Santas are brought into the picture, they are forced to reunite once again.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. But here is the final part of this story! **

December 25th, 2009

8:23 AM

Troy grunted as he threw the pile of snow over to the side of the road.

"Godamn, stupid snow," Chad grumbled beside him.

As soon as they were all up, Sharpay had ordered all the guys to go shovel the snow in the entryway of the hotel, much to their reluctance.

"Yo, where were you guys yesterday huh? When there was a snowstorm?" the blue eyed boy inquired curiously pulling on his hat so it covered his ears.

The remaining three males looked at each other.

"We were in the hotel," Jason replied, uneasily.

"What? But there was no one else but me and Gab!"

"No, we were all there," Zeke confirmed.

"But your cars were all missing from the parking lot; I saw it with my own eyes! And Gab went looking for you," he protested.

"Ehm, you see, huh, well you know how yesterday morning you and Gab had a kind of argument? Well, we decided to push you guys into solving it," Chad started slowly.

"But how did you know there was going to be a blackout…" that's when Troy realised "You guys did this!"

"Of course we did, didn't think we had forgotten about you and Gabs old ways when it came to black outs, now did you?"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because we want you guys back together!" Jason declared.

"I do too, but she doesn't want to. And I don't think it's fair to push us to do something when one of us is not consenting," he sighed.

"But we really really want you guys back together. Haven't you noticed? Since one year and six months we have not been able to all reunite together as a big group because you were avoiding each other. And truth is, we missed you guys," Zeke said carefully.

"I think Gabriella and I are okay with each other now. We talked a lot yesterday and yeah, I think it'll be fine if we have another get together soon. Honestly, I hope there is going to be another get together soon, because I want to see her as much as I can."

"So, does that mean you've stopped lying to yourself and admit that you still love her?"

"I never even stopped."

4:26 PM

Taylor slumped on the couch with the rest of the gang, exhausted.

"I think we're done," Kelsi stated.

Since that morning the girls were busy cooking and baking a big feast they were to have that evening. The whole group had decorated the whole hotel in anticipation of the parents' arrival. A giant Christmas tree had been cut and placed in the family room.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait until they come," Jason sighed.

"Not really, we kind of have to wash ourselves, dress nicely and I still have to wrap up my gifts," Sharpay said.

"Same," the rest groaned.

"Ugh, I guess we have to get up now," Kelsi mumbled.

"Yeah, let's go," the blonde girl stated.

"When are we exchanging gifts?" Chad inquired.

"Around 10. Now, get your asses off the couch and hit the shower."

5:48 PM

The bell in the lobby rang loudly, indicating that the last guests had arrived.

"Troy, your parents are here!" Sharpay yelled loudly.

The blue eyed boy took a glance at the mirror before dashing downstairs.

"There's my boy!" Jack Bolton greeted.

"Hey Dad," the younger Bolton said exchanging a man hug. "Hey Mama," he continued kissing his mother on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"You too, son."

"Oh my God, Gabriella dear is that you?" his mom gasped looking at the stairs.

Troy turned around just to see the brunette dressed in a beautiful red dress her hair straightened walking gracefully down the stairs sending them a dazzling smile. It absolutely took his breath away.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," she greeted softly.

"You look so beautiful sweetheart," the older woman said bringing her into a hug. "It surprises me that Troy hasn't proposed to you yet."

The two young adults looked at each other embarrassingly.

"It's so good to see you Gabriella," Troy's dad said sincerely hugging her next.

"Gee, it looks almost as if you're happier to see her than me," Troy joked.

"Well, it's equal because we still consider her like our daughter," Lucille Bolton declared putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Thanks," the brunette answered touched.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, if you'll follow me," Sharpay stepped in, leading them to the living room, leaving the two ex lovers alone.

"You look beautiful, Gabriella," he stated softly.

"And you look very handsome TB," she complimented. "Although, um," she stepped closer and fixed his tie. "There, perfect."

"Thanks," he said smiling sideways.

"So um, shall we?" she said motioning to the direction where Sharpay and Troy's parents have gone to.

"Let's go," he answered showing her his right arm to escort her, which she took naturally.

"Excited to see your present?" Gabriella inquired.

"Of course. Excited to see yours?"

"So you did manage to find me something after all," she teased.

"Who said I wasn't talking about the gift someone else was going to offer you?"

She rolled her eyes while he chuckled good-naturedly. When they both stepped into the large room where all the parents and their friends were, Chad yelled out:

"Hey guys look up!"

Confused they both obliged and in their horror they spotted a mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they all chanted loudly.

The young ex-couple looked at each other, sheepishly.

"I guess we don't really have a choice eh?" he said.

"Just do it," she replied plainly.

Troy bent down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. When they pulled back blushing furiously, the whole room exploded in cheers.

"That was so cute, you guys!" Taylor cooed.

"What are you sayin' Tay? That was not cute; it was hot!" Jason bellowed, making his mother slap him on the back of the head.

The young couple shared an embarrassed look, smiling softly while doing so, before going over to their respective parents.

June 23rd, 2008

6:33 PM

_Troy anxiously wiped his forehead where sweat was starting to form; he was late. He was supposed to meet with his girlfriend __of 6 years Gabriella Montez at this restaurant near her University 30 minutes ago. He would've been on time hadn't it been for the fact that it had taken him more time than he had thought in choosing the perfect... He grabbed the velvet box on his dashboard and opened it with his thumb to stare at the ring he had picked up before driving there. _

"_I hope it'll make her less mad at me for being late," he thought to himself, closing it swiftly before shoving it in his pocket. _

_He got out of his white truck and walked to the dining place, nerves starting to act up. He cursed himself for not wearing something fancier than the pair of jeans and plaid shirt he was wearing. _

"_Table for one?" the waiter asked when he got in. _

"_Um no, I'm actually with someone," he replied looking around, trying to spot his girl. "She's over there," he continued, cheerfully when he caught sight of her. _

_Without waiting for the waiter's answer, he went to the table Gabriella was currently sitting at, her back turned to him. _

"_Gabriella, I'm so glad you didn't leave. Gosh, I…I got caught up in something and I'm so so sorry for making you wait that long," he started to apologize, sitting across from her. _

_However he realised something was not right. The brunette seemed really sad and she refused to look at him in the eye. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered. _

"_I… I don't think I can do this anymore Troy," she declared. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked, starting to feel panic rise in his chest. _

"_I… We don't go together," she mumbled. "We don't work. I don't deserve." _

"_Gabriella, what are you saying? If someone doesn't deserve the other, it's me." _

"_I don't think I can do this. I don't want to keep failing you," she continued not looking up, as if she wasn't even talking to him. "I don't want to lose you but if it's what it takes for you to be happy, then I will. I'd rather lose you than make you hate me." _

"_What are you…" he started, not understanding a word of her rambling. _

"_I think we should break up," she finally declared looking into his eyes. _

_The look she sent him just then was like someone just kicked him in the guts and all the air was taken out. It was so determined, so serious, so sad, so miserable…so unlike her. _

"_Gabriella, what are you saying?" he asked feeling alarmed. _

"_I think we should break up," she repeated, tears falling from her eyes. _

"_Gabriella, no," he choked. "If it's because I was late tonight, I can explain I swear." _

"_No, Troy, it's not because of that." _

"_Then what is this about then? Is it something I did? Is it because I don't visit often? Tell me what I can do Gabriella, I swear I can change. But please don't do this to us!" Troy pleaded, on the verge of bawling. _

"_It's for the best." _

"_I'll do anything! Please don't leave me," he said, not caring if he was crying in front of other people. _

"_I'm sorry," she declared before leaving the restaurant. _

_He just stayed there for a moment, sitting at the small table, just barely even registering that everyone was looking at him with pity. The box in his pocket containing the ring he had picked out, burning a hole through his thigh. _

December 25th, 2009

7:15 PM

Troy went outside dressed in his warm jacket, wanting to get away from the festivities going on inside. Since the kiss they have exchanged, he couldn't seem to get Gabriella out of his mind. He kicked a chunk of snow and breathed deeply, closing his eyes just thinking about how, after their break-up, he never brought himself to return the ring.

"Too much noise?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around surprised and saw the young brunette sitting on a bench.

"There you are, we were starting to worry about you," he declared.

"I needed to get some air; it was getting way too stuffy back there," she said, getting up to walk over to him.

"You know what I've realised?" and before she could've answered, he continued: "During this whole week we have done everything we possibly could in the snow. We went skiing,"

"We went snowboarding."

"And we had a snowball fight," he concluded. "But, we have not done one of the most crucial activities."

"Which is?" she inquired curiously.

"We didn't have a snowman competition," he stated, eyes twinkling in defiance.

"What, don't tell me you want to make one right now?"

"Oh and why not?"

"Troy it's Christmas! Our friends and our families are inside celebrating and you want us to stay outside, by ourselves to have a snowman competition?"

"Backing down from the competition huh? Damn, who knew that the day would come Gabriella Montez would step down from a competition. I knew you changed Gab, but I never knew how much," he said, trying to spike up her competitive trait.

He smirked when he saw the familiar spark in her eyes.

"Oh it's on Bolton," Gabriella declared.

For the next minutes they worked their butts off to build a snowman faster than the other. Several times pushing was involved, as was throwing snow to distract the other, but eventually they managed to make something resembling a snowman. Troy grunted when he placed the last, smaller, ball upon the other two.

"I'm done!" he exclaimed, looking triumphantly at his rival who was still rolling the head of hers.

"Not fair! You're stronger and you're a former basketball player," she whined.

"Well, I see someone's a sore loser," he smirked.

"I am not a sore loser!" she declared, eyes flaring.

"You so are, you always were, you always will be," he replied.

Eyes in slits, without any warning she jumped on him, making him fall backward in the snow.

"Take it back," she ordered.

"Never," he said amusedly.

"Take it back or I'll," Gabriella interrupted herself when she saw something on the ground beside him.

She picked it up and brushed away the snow covering the object to reveal his wallet. She started smirking.

"Take it back or I'll steal this forever," she threatened.

"You can if you want; I have nothing in it anyways," he shrugged.

She sent him a disbelieving glance before getting up, with it still in her hands and she opened it.

"Aaaw TB, I didn't know you still had that picture of us from when we were 4," she cooed.

"I wouldn't dream of throwing it away," he replied looking over her shoulder.

"You were right, there is nothing in there," she stated. "No credit cards, no money…" she interrupted herself when she found something in one of the hidden pocket.

His heart started to speed up. Shit, he really didn't want her to see that.

"Um, you don't want to see this," he said trying to take away his wallet from her.

She turned away from him, not wanting to hand it to him and it's in shock that she took out the engagement ring he had bought all those months ago.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"It's uh, an engagement ring."

"Why… why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" she inquired, hurt.

"That's because I don't have one," he declared. "I bought this ring one year and a half ago," he continued and waited that she processed his words.

"Was… It was for me?" she asked, breathlessly.

"You're the only girl I would ever consider spend the rest of my life with," he admitted. "I was going to propose to you the next time we would meet up and was late because I was busy buying it. But then, when I did meet up with you…" he stopped himself wanting her to fill in the blank.

"I broke up with you," she finished starting her tear up.

"Yeah," he confirmed stepping closer to her.

"Why did you keep it?" she whispered timidly, still looking at the circular shiny jewellery in her palm.

"It's because, like I told you, I've never ever stopped believing in us," he declared placing a hand on her rosy cheek so she could look at him. "For months I've been trying to convince myself that I was over you; that there was a life after you, but truthfully I was just lying to myself. And I realised it when I saw you 5 days ago in the hotel's parking lot."

"Can you ever forgive me?" she inquired, tears falling from her brown eyes as she looked at him.

"Already did, a long time ago," he said sending her a genuine smile. "But the question is, can you ever forgive me for letting you down when you needed me the most?"

"I love you," she responded plainly. "And that's all that counts. I want to be with you, don't ever think I don't."

"Does that mean, you want us to get back together?" he asked, starting to feel hope.

"Yeah," she said. "That is if you still want me?"

He took her left hand in his and brought it to his lips where he placed a tender kiss.

"It's you and me from now on. I'm not going to let you out of my life anymore," Troy promised.

"Forever?"

"Forever," he confirmed.

That was all it took for their lips to meet in a passionate, tender but honest kiss.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered again. "And I'm sorry, for everything," she admitted arms around his neck, her right hand closed tightly around the ring.

"Don't worry about it. And I love you too."

Everything around them faded away as they exchanged another kiss.

10: 08 PM

"It's time for gifts!" Sharpay squealed excitedly.

"Yes! Finally!" Jason yelled.

"Well, for someone who thought this activity was childish, you sure do seem enthusiastic about it," the blonde said drily.

"Can we just open them?" Taylor interrupted.

Since all their guests have gone to their rooms, this was the perfect opportunity to exchange gifts, which were all on the table.

"Me first, me first!" Chad said eagerly, wanting to be the first one to receive his.

"Alright fine Chad, you can go give your gifts," Kelsi declared.

"That's not what I meant, but okay," the bushy haired boy said and handed Zeke and Kelsi badly wrapped presents.

For the following 15 minutes, gifts were spread around. Chad gave a Chief's hat to Zeke and a dwarf's hat to Kelsi (to which she threw him an unimpressed glance). Taylor gave Sharpay pink nail polishes and a novel to Gabriella. Zeke gave Taylor a scarf and Jason, a slinky. Kelsi gave Taylor an encyclopaedia on the history of women and Troy a bottle of Axe. Sharpay gave Jason a basket full of soap and a golden watch to Zeke. Jason gave Chad a G string as a joke (which almost made him faint) and Sharpay a bottle of pink hair dye. Finally it came down to Troy and Gabriella.

"Here you go Chad," the blue eyed boy declared handing his best friend a gift bag.

The bushy haired boy eagerly opened it and his face broke into a huge grin when he took out a brand new basketball.

"For old time's sake," Troy explained.

"Thanks man, I haven't had one for a long time."

He looked over his shoulder to see Kelsi opening Gabriella's present which was a beautiful necklace with a little piano pendant. He walked slowly over to his girlfriend, gift in hand.

"So you did get me something after all," she teased as they exchanged presents.

"And that surprises you, how?"

They both unwrapped their packages at the same time and Troy grinned when he saw a black digital camera.

"What a surprise, we got matching presents!" Gabriella declared, holding a photo album with a leather cover.

"Yeah, now that we're back together, I'll take millions of pictures of you, so just be prepared."

"And I'll put them all in our amazing photo album," she added. "Thank you," she said kissing him softly.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly.

"Merry Christmas!" they replied in unison.

"Sharpay, from the bottom of my heart I would like to thank you for organising this. Without you our group would've probably fallen apart," Troy declared, arm wrapped around the brunette's waist. "Thank you for letting us stay in your father's hotel and for trying to get our old group back. Hadn't it been for your intervention I wouldn't have gotten back with my Gabriella, so I owe you for the rest of my life."

"Me too," Gabriella added, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Aww I love you all! Group hug guys, group hug!" Sharpay said.

The eight of them just piled in, arms wrapped around each other.

"What do you guys say if we do this every year?" the blonde inquired.

"Like a kind of Wildcats Christmas reunion?" Chad asked.

"Yeah."

"I say this just became our tradition," Jason declared.

- - -

**Tada! I'm so sad, this story is done. I really enjoyed writing it and thank you for everyone who followed this story whether by reviewing, putting it on their alerts or even favourite it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! I wish you all the best holidays ever. **


End file.
